This invention relates to antifouling paints and more particularly to cooper base antifouling paints.
Current practice in copper base antifouling paints provides coatings with lifetimes of from 12 to 36 months. This failure of the antifouling coating with the subsequent attachment of marine organisms appears to occur because the toxin is prevented from being leached by a barrier of insoluble copper salts.
Current practice for renewing old antifouling coatings has concentrated on the mechanical action of brushes and such to physically remove the insoluble layers. This results in concurrent high cost and high labor intensity by specialized personnel (divers).